Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Buonora, Paul CSULB Research Initiative for Scientific Enhancement 2020-2025 Project Summary In spite of much effort, the level of participation by individuals historically underrepresented in the United States biomedical, clinical, behavioral and social sciences research enterprise persists. Building upon the momentum provided by the California State University, Long Beach?s historical and ongoing commitment to training, best practices from our BUILD, MARC, and RISE programs, and the growing literature on the development of scientists from underrepresented (UR) and underserved communities we propose to address both the recruitment and training of future biomedical researchers through this proposed work. The proposed program includes activities collectively designed to attract students from diverse underserved communities and help support and strengthen their identity as scientists. The program provides a progressively rigorous educational environment through skills development courses, learning community activities, workshops and seminars, coupled with intensive research experiences that promote critical, analytical, quantitative, creative thinking, and research skills that prepare participants to successfully compete in Ph.D. programs in biomedical fields. The program will: 1. develop and pilot a new early engagement in research laboratory course for freshman and sophomore students to get a taste of applied research projects of CSULB faculty members. The community focus of the applied research is designed to attract those new to the idea of research careers. 2. support the expansion of interest in research careers at CSULB, we will also expand our existing undergraduate RISE Fellows program from 20-30 trainees while maintaining our track record of success in the admission to and completion of Ph.D. degrees in the biomedical sciences. 3. take advantage of the strength of M.S. degree research at CSULB, we will continue our trainee M.S.-to- Ph.D. Fellows program, serving those students in need of additional training before entry into Ph.D. programs and biomedical research careers. The goals are 1) the early engagement course becomes part of the CSULB Research Curriculum and serves to increase interest in biomedical research careers, 2) to demonstrate how to expand our undergraduate Fellows program without sacrificing our outcomes, and 3) to further strengthen our development of M.S. degree candidates into viable Ph.D. level researchers by assessing our training model.